It is often desirable to tow a motorcycle or the like to a location for riding. Although towing the motorcycle can be desirable, it is often difficult to attach a towing device to a vehicle and to then secure the motorcycle to the towing device. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a towing device for towing motorcycles or the like behind a vehicle such as a car or truck. Because many cars and trucks already have receiver hitches, it would be further benefit to have a device for towing motorcycles and the like that is attachable to a vehicle with a receiver hitch connection.